Mr Monk: The Duelist's Detective
by YugiLicker666
Summary: When Yugi discovered Grandpa's mutilated corpse, it seemed like nothing would tear him from an all consuming clinical depression. Lucky for him, it takes a clinical eye to catch the culprit, an eye possessed by... Mr. Monk! (That's right, its a Monk/Yu-Gi-Oh adventure. Buckle up)


Hi there, folks! I watch a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh and a lot of Monk & wondered what an amalgamation of the two would look like. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi fumbled with his keys while standing at his front door. As a passing thought, he found it odd his door was locked in the first place; Grandpa always maintained an "open door," policy. Little did he know, the tableau that was awaiting him was so horrific, he would have nightmares about it for years to come

"Grandpa?" Yugi called, his voice wavering as he opened the front door. Uneasiness washed over him as he took his first steps into the dark house. Yugi slipped off his loafers before advancing down the hall. "Grandpa, are you home?"

Silence was his only reply. The usually warm and welcoming homey atmosphere, not to mention Grandpa's customary greeting were notably absent. He decided not to turn on the lights, imagining home intruders or robbers that could still be inside, little did he know, it was much worse than that.

He had already made his presence known calling out loud to Grandpa, but better safe than sorry. As Yugi scooted cautiously down the hallway towards his grandfather's room in the darkness, a wet, sticky liquid engulfed his socks. Startled, Yugi lost his balance and fell. "Ouch," he mumbled aloud, rubbing his lower back where he had sustained the brunt of the fall. Slowly, he brought his hand in front of his eyes to inspect what the sticky substance was.

Blood.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called, now with more force. He got up quickly, caution to the wind, if this was Grandpa's blood then he was probably seriously hurt, the answering silence only served to augment his anxiety. He noticed a larger pool of blood seeping underneath his grandpa's door and broke into a cold sweat.

Yugi flung the door open, not knowing his grandpa's body was propped on the other side. Grandpa's husk of a body fell over. Yugi's first instinct was to bend down and see if grandpa was alright, but he faltered, seeing the gaping hole that was once his grandpa's face. That bloody mask couldn't be his Grandpa, it just couldn't be.

Yugi didn't want to see more, but his eyes traveled down from that bloody lack of a face, and the bile rose in Yugi's throat as he discovered that Grandpa's hands had been severed neatly at the wrist, after they had been bound. He opened his mouth to scream, but could only whimper as the shock and disgust cascaded through his body. The room began to sway and grow dark and Yugi turned to support himself on Grandpa's desk. Shock enveloped him completely as he saw Grandpa's missing hands posed on the desktop holding a mysterious duel monsters card. Yugi fell away from the desk and...

Darkness.

 **One Year Later**

Yugi swung clumsily towards the whisky bottle that lay sideways, half peeking from beneath his bed. Grabbing hold of it, he brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig. The late afternoon heat made everything so tiring, he had lost the energy to put the bottle back on the floor and instead cradled it in his arms like a small dog.

"Yug?" he heard a muffled voice call from the other side of the door. Yugi grimaced at the sound of his name. "Yug are ya in there?"

"Door's open, Joey," he barked.

Joey opened the door, the sound of empty liquor bottles falling over announcing his presence. Yugi turned from the sound, his back towards the door.

"Jeeze, Yug, it stinks in here," Joey put a dramatic hand over his nose. "When's the last time you got outta bed and cleaned yaself up?"

"What do you want, Joey?" Yugi asked tiredly.

Joey paused before answering, hearing the pain in Yugi's voice. He surveyed the room briefly, noticing the various bottles and newspaper clippings scattered around. "Yug, I came to tell ya, I got some good news about, " he paused again, proceeding with caution, "Ya grandpa's case."

Yugi's heart almost stopped in his chest. "What do you mean, Joey?" Yugi slowly unscrewed the whisky bottle in his shaky hands, "My grandpa's case might as well be closed in the eyes of the police."

"Yeah, Yug, I know but-,"

"What good is it to keep looking into it? No one has gotten anywhere with his case for months. It's a dead end, and to be honest I wish you would stop bothering me about it," Yugi mumbled robotically desperately trying to keep his cool.

"I don't believe what I'm hearin' here, Yug!" Joey came across the room, sitting at the edge of Yugi's bed, "What happened to the Yug who was gonna stop at nuttin' to find granpa's moidera?"

Yugi jolted up, his paper thin veneer of control shattered, tears welling in his eyes, "He grew up , Joey!" Yugi sobbed, "Let's face it, it's hopeless! I've been through it in my head over and over and nothing adds up!" Yugi wiped his face angrily, feeling weak.

Joey reached his hand out to Yugi's shoulder in a feeble attempt to comfort him. He could smell Yugi's whisky breath as he continued his shaky sobbing, the odor so pungent Joey almost gagged.

"Yug, I -," Joey paused, averting his gaze, "Look, Yug! I spent a lodda time lookin' for this detective. He's da best, never had a case he couldn' solve. And I finally got tru to him. He's agreed to come here all da way from San Franciski an take da case, Yug." Joey's grip on Yugi's shoulder tightened.

"Yeah, sure Joey," Yugi sighed, ripping his shoulder away from Joeys grasp. "Whatever you say."

Yugi lay back down, continuing to cradle his bottle. Joey sighed in frustration, running his hands through his greasy, greasy hair. He got up from the bed. "Well like it or not, he's comin;. Today Yug. Dats the whole reason I came ova." Joey walked over to the empty bottles of liquor, bending over and picking them up roughly. The sound of clanking glass only annoyed Yugi.

"What are you doing, Joey, just leave them," Yugi ordered.

Joey glanced over his shoulder, scoffing, "Believe me, pal, nuttin would give me more pleasure but," He paused, "This detective don't like messes."

* * *

There's chapter one, folks! This was a team effort between me, YugiLicker666 & my roommate Sarah. Reviews appreciated! Chapter Two in progress :)


End file.
